Infamous
by SeddieBenett
Summary: Five years have passed by since the two dated in high school. Sam is close to becoming a famous actress. Freddie had graduated college and looking for work. They meet by sheer coincidence  or fate . R&R please. Now up  Chapter 8: Surprise
1. A Mutual Break Up

_**Author's Note: Here's a new story for you all. It seems a little strange starting the story with a break up, but it'll work in with the plotline. You'll see what I mean, later. Yes, I know this is a very short chapter. If I get enough interest, I'll continue this. Remember, it's only just the beginning. **_

_**Disclaimer: I love iCarly. I love Seddie. But I don't own the characters, ideas and such. Only Dan Schneider does.**_

* * *

><p><em>- INFAMOUS -<em>

_Prologue: A Mutual Break Up_

Puckett and Benson. "Mr and Mrs Benson", as Carly often joked to Freddie and Sam. They didn't deny that those particular names suited them.

Perhaps one day, one day…

Sure they fought to no end. And they were certainly unlike any other 'lovey dovey' couples who dated each other. But in their own special ways, the two of them were definitely a good match for one another. Of course, they drove their best friend, Carly Shay, up the wall with it all.

On a particularly hot and sunny afternoon, Freddie and Sam were sitting in the Groovy Smoothie. It was the last day of their summer vacation. Following that, they'd be going off to college, and such.

The two of them were drinking their smoothies quietly.

"I think we should-" Freddie begins to say.

"Break up? You read my mind." Sam finishes, for him.

"Yeah. I mean, if you think it's a good-"

"Idea? Yes, I actually do. Friends?"

"Friends."

They both stand up, and hug each other, tightly. Both of them didn't want to let go, but knew they had to, eventually. After pulling away from it, Freddie looked at Sam and Sam looked at Freddie.

"One last kiss?" They question, simultaneously.

Freddie pulls Sam over to him, and they both lean in toward one another. When their lips met together, her hands wrap around the back of his neck, and his arms wind around her. It's so obvious that they weren't meant to be breaking up. Neither of them really wanted to.

In fact, both of them still had strong, emotional feelings toward the other. So why did they?

The answer wasn't complicated. In fact, it was really simple. Sam was going to acting school, to further her acting skills and Freddie was going to college, to further his knowledge as a director. They discussed this, over and over, and eventually reached the sad conclusion that they had to end their relationship.

Little did they know, their paths, would some day… cross over each other and intertwine once more. It was just a matter of time.


	2. My World is The Stage

_**Author's Note: Wow! Thank you to all the people who took the time to read, review, favorite and alert this story so far. I was astounded by the interest I got. Continue doing this, and I'll be a very happy author, indeed! **_

_**Just a heads up: Sam isn't in character, but remember she has grown up a fair bit (she is twenty-two in this story). My thoughts are that her "feistiness" won't be as noticeable as she gets older.**_

_**You'll also see some new characters introduced in this chapter. I'll let you pick and choose which is your favorite. Of course, this is only the first chapter, so there's a lot more to come about these people. So don't be quick to judge just yet! **_

_**Enough of my constant yammering. On with what you all came here to see.**_

* * *

><p><em>- INFAMOUS -<em>

_Chapter 1: My World is The Stage_

**SAM'S POV:**

It's been five years since I've last seen Freddie. I often wonder to myself if he remembers me the way I remember him. Maybe he just recalls the feisty old me, beating him up at every chance I got. All of that has calmed down now. Sure, I sometimes roll out a bit of a bad temper. It depends on the day. But lately, everything has just been going really well. So I've turned into this nice, sweeter version of me. Weird, right?

My life is going great. I have a high-paying job, a boyfriend and I own a fancy apartment. I'm also… almost a famous actress now.

"Okay people, let's take it from the top," calls out the director. "In five, four, three, two…"

I stare at the camera, and freeze.

This has never happened to me before. I was always be so confident, and willing to do anything to just put myself in the spotlight.

Sure I was Carly's sidekick, and best friend and a mere 'co-host' of our kid web show, iCarly. I still got my fair share of the worldwide fame. Carly. I smile to myself.

After leaving for New York, she'd gone onto bigger and better things. Like Broadway or something. We had kept in touch for a little while, but after about three years, we lost contact. It happens when you're miles away from your best friend. I miss her.

"Cut! Sam, honey, what's wrong?" Mr Goldsteam calls out to me, from beside the camera.

"I'm sorry," I breath, slowly. "I just… couldn't talk… or find the words."

The director, Mike Goldsteam, is running a hand through his spiked blonde hair. Once, he'd dyed it pink, and when he came into work that day, everyone laughed at him. But he loved the attention. Especially from the guys, if you get what I mean.

He walks over to me and places an arm over my shoulder. He's a very friendly person.

"Sam," he says, soothingly. "Darling, honey, sweetheart. You can do this. We've done all of it, practiced it all before. I believe in you."

I nod my head quickly, and I can't help but smile at him.

"Thanks Mike."

"Right, crew! Places! We're running this again. Sam, gorgeous, shine like the star you were born to be."

I wanted to laugh out loud. It was just the way he said it, it sounded really funny. Instead, I take my place, laying down on the couch.

"Five, four, three, two…" the cameraman points, to cue me in.

* * *

><p>A woman, named Rosalie, walks into my 'house'.<p>

"You're not still depressed are you? This guy is not worth anymore tears," she says, bringing me a box of tissues.

I take a deep breath in and sigh. My eyes are closed.

"Darling, he cheated on you. Not just once, either!"

"Yes, you're right Mildred," I reply, sniffing and I sit up. "He's cheating on me with other women and I can't believe he could be… such a jerk. I can't believe I could have possibly fallen in love with him in the first place. Argh! I'm so stupid!"

"He's the stupid one. Not you."

* * *

><p>"And CUT!" Mike yells out. I sit up from my position on the couch and blink at him, he's beaming from ear to ear. "Rosalie, great work! Samantha, oh sweetheart, that was wonderful! Spectacular job both of you! Take five people!"<p>

I make my way over to where they're serving coffee. I sure need one after all that work today.

"Good coffee," I compliment the young girl, who giggles and blushes.

"Thanks Miss Puckett."

"No need for formalities. Call me Sam."

"Okay," she giggles again. "Thank you Sam."

"Sam!" he calls out, quickly walking over to me again. "I need to tell you some fabulous news! Guess who'll be walking the gold carpet, this Saturday night for the WPA's?"

I feign surprise and gasp. "It couldn't possibly be me, could it?"

"No…. Of course it's you, precious! Wouldn't be there without you. Now, where were those cupcakes, I saw earlier…"

Mike walked off, leaving me, with stars shining in my eyes. I realized something important. This was it. My big break, in my acting career. And it was all happening, this Saturday night. Needless to say I was beyond excited.

Oh yeah, for anyone who's wondering. The 'WPA's' are the Wonderful Performer Awards. It's a huge deal.

"Okay, guys and gals. We have time for one more scene, before we are dismissed for today. Let's do the beginning scene again… this time, Jeff, try a different hat. Yes, the black one, not gray. Places!"

Everyone shuffles around and got to their appropriate places.

When the cameraman signaled to the director, he began his little countdown, once more. Something was really familiar about it, I just couldn't put my finger on it right now.

"Okay peoples. Five, four, three, two…"

Freddie.

* * *

><p>I sat on the bench, and looked around. Then I saw him, Jeff Perolco, walking toward me.<p>

"You made it," I say, with a small smile.

"Of course," he replies, sitting down next to me. "Wouldn't miss this for the world."

"I love you Gary."

"Love you too, princess."

We peck each others' lips and then stand to walk off the set slowly, arm in arm.

* * *

><p>"CUT!" Mike shouts, and we all breathe out and relax slightly. "I know why Jeff and Sammy are my starring roles. You two are just… perfection in a box, with little pink and purple ribbons tied in a bow around it!"<p>

He claps his hands, excitedly, and Jeff and I smile at one another. Our director can come up with some crazy little jokes sometimes.

Us dating, was one of those little jokes. Because there was no way in hell, I'd date my co-star. Yes, he's good looking and all that, but we work together. That just changes the whole perspective of attractiveness. Trust me.

"Fantastic, fabulous. We're done for the day, everyone. I'll see you all tomorrow, bright and early!" Mike Goldsteam calls out, before walking out the door.

"Sam, we're having a little drink over at Schooshy's Place, you want to join?" Jeff offered.

'Schooshy's Place' was a really nice bar that all my co workers hung out at. I sometimes joined in, and other times, I decided to skip it for today. I needed some desperate thinking time.

I shook my head and waved him to leave. This was my 'cool down' session.

See, after a long hard day, filming, I always stayed behind, when no one else was around and practice my lines, just so I could get them all perfect by the next installment of shooting. In front of the camera. It was definitely worth practicing as much times as possible. So I wouldn't get stage-fright again.

It was a really good time to think about everything that had gone on during that day. I picked up my script and began to recite my lines, memorizing them as I went through it.

After that, I gathered my belongings, and headed out, toward 'Schooshy's Place'. Perhaps one quick drink wouldn't hurt me.


	3. My Not So Glamorous Life

_**Author's Note: This particular chapter, in Freddie's point of view, introduces a couple more key characters to the plot. Just wait until you meet them! **_

_**I have some shoutouts to do. My twitter fans: (at)Cukeygirl (at)annapebs (at)CuteNiranda (at)Kpfan72491. And everyone who has been reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting. Thank you for your undying support! **_

_**A wise person once said: Reviews = happiness. Happiness = faster updates of chapters. Faster updates of chapters = satisfied readers. The moral of this story: Review! **_

_**On with the chapter now. **_

* * *

><p><em>- INFAMOUS -<em>

_Chapter 2: My Not So Glamorous Life_

**FREDDIE'S POV:**

I hadn't really succeeded much, since graduating high school. Sure I got into a good college, stayed a couple of years, found out it wasn't for me and moved to Los Angeles to find something better.

A film school. Somewhere to teach me more in-depth study about film, using a camera and possibly even directing. I'd always been interested in that side of production. Sam always teased me about 'being a dork' and whatnot. I chuckled under my breath. Sam. It had been five whole years since we saw each other. Despite what you may think, I missed her so much. I wondered if she missed me too.

I was sitting on the bus. Just scouting for some possible choices of film schools.

That's when I met... well... you'll find out who he is, soon enough.

"Dude, seriously! I paid for my bus ticket!" It was a guy, roughly my age, but he had red spiky hair and a dangerous looking jacket. It screamed 'kill me in a motorcycle accident and I'll come back to haunt your nightmares'. "As a citizen of the United States of America... I have rights, you know!"

"I'm sorry sir," the bus driver replied, in an unforgiving tone. "If you can't provide evidence of a ticket, you'll have to leave."

Feeling a little sorry for the guy, I stood up and dropped some quarters into the machine. Red spiky haired dude stared at me, and so did the bus driver. I nodded to the bus driver, and he handed the guy a ticket. The guy grinned and sat down right next to me.

"Thanks dude. I'm Eric. What's your name?"

"Freddie," I reply, shaking his hand slowly. "That's a… cool jacket you have there."

"Yeah, it actually belongs to my older brother. I kind of borrowed it without asking. But don't tell him that."

"Wouldn't that be classified as stealing?"

I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure the guy stole the jacket.

"Nah. He doesn't know I took it. Therefore, it's not stealing. Right?"

I didn't know, so I shrugged and agreed with him anyway.

We talked for the entire bus trip. Turns out he was a film student, studying to be a script writer and producer. What were the odds of that happening? Like seriously.

I told Eric a little bit about myself, and what I was doing in LA. He insisted I'd come with him, to see the film school he was going to. Once the bus reached the place, he stood up and I followed suit. Eventually, we both were walking through the impressive looking building. It looked like a millionaire owned the place. It was THAT fancy.

"Hey Angie," greets Eric, with a smirk.

"What do you want?" the girl, named Angie replies, flicking her hair over her shoulder and frowns in annoyance. "I told you before. It's Angela."

"Oh. You know you like it. It's your nickname," he said, flashing her another grin, then turns to whisper something to me. "She totally digs me."

I nod, and smirk at him. The poor guy was just so oblivious. This woman obviously hated his guts. As I said. Poor guy. But then I notice she's staring directly at me, with a wide grin on her face. Eric notices this too, apparently, and doesn't look too thrilled about it all.

"Who's your friend?" Angela questions, straightening her back suddenly and fluttering her eyelashes.

"This is Freddie," says Eric, placing an arm around me. "He saved my butt, on the bus. Bought me a ticket and everything."

"Nice to meet you, Freddie. You're cute."

"Erm. Thanks? Nice to meet you too," I respond, awkwardly looking away.

There's a little bit of an awkward silence, until Eric clears his throat and gestures to the elevator.

After he was done winking and flirting with the desk girl, Eric shows me where his classroom is, and then shows me where my classroom would be, if were to enroll myself here. I must say, for a weird looking guy, he sure attended a posh and rich looking school.

"So, how do I actually enroll here?" I asked, slowly.

"Enroll?" Eric snorts. "You don't need to enroll, dude. This is a free for all, film school."

"This school is _free_?"

"Uh... _Yeah_."

Eric grinned at me, while walking out of the classroom and I followed him downstairs and approached Angie, once again, got some paperwork to take home, fill out and bring back the next day.

"So…" said Eric, drawling out the word. "You coming to 'Schooshy's Place', Angie?"

"It's _Angela_. And I have all this paperwork. So, no, I'm not going tonight. But have a drink for me, will ya?"

"How about you, Freddie? You in?"

I hesitated, because one: I wasn't much of a social drinker, and two: I didn't really know anything about this guy. Oh and three: I definitely had no clue where or what 'Schooshy's Place' actually was.

Upon seeing my confused face, Erin punched my arm lightly.

"Duuude! You have to come! Schooshy's is awesome!"

Angie, oh sorry... Anglela's face lit up and nodded in agreement.

"Okay. I'll go." I said, finally.

"Shoosh yeah!" Eric yells, pumping his fist into the air, in some kind if victory wave. "Let's go, bro."

"Umm… okay…. Bro." I reply, smiling a little. This would take some getting used to.

The two of us, wave goodbye to the girl behind the desk and exit the building. We make our way down the street, around a couple of corners and into a shop, with a huge sign that read: 'Schooshy's Place'.

It was a bar. A very cool looking bar, too. Well, I shrugged to myself. One drink wouldn't hurt, right?


	4. Coincidental Meeting

_**Author's Note: Seven reviews for the last chapter? You people are super awesome! Thanks a lot! This chapter holds the moment you've all been waiting with baited breath for. Hee hee! I just loooove suspense... **_

* * *

><p>'<em>INFAMOUS'<em>

_Chapter 3: Coincidental Meeting_

It was a fair coincidence, that Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson should end up in the same bar, at the same time. They just hadn't spotted one another yet.

Freddie was sitting with his red spiky haired friend. They swiveled around in their chairs, and the both of them surveyed the surroundings carefully. That's when Eric gasped and pointed to a woman with blonde curly hair. Freddie's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped to the floor. Eric let out a low whistle.

"What a stunning creature," commented the guy. "An absolute… work of artistic _perfection_."

"I know that girl," murmured Freddie.

"You do?" Eric replied, looking at his friend incredulously. "Dude, you are, officially, my God! How do you know her?"

As Eric continuously nudged Freddie's ribs with his elbow, in an annoying kind of way, he watched the girl, carefully. Studying her every move. Not once did she look over in his direction.

Maybe because she was talking to the people that sat with her in the booth. Who were those people? Freddie couldn't help but wonder.

"Dude, go over there, and talk to her," said Eric, pushing Freddie almost out of the seat.

"No way. She won't remember me."

"What? A good-looking guy, like you?"

Freddie was taken by surprise at this random compliment. Especially from a guy. But he smiled and thanked his new friend anyway.

"So… I'm guessing there's a story to this girl, you're not telling me." Eric proceeded to question him.

"Erm. It's not really much of a story. Oh my God, she just looked over here! Don't look at her!"

As Freddie turned around to face the bar, Eric smiled over at Sam and nodded his head in her direction.

Meanwhile, Sam was sitting in one of the booths, chatting and laughing along with her friends/co-workers. She had missed their company for the past few days. And really, she could only take so much of her boyfriend's antics.

"Hey Sam," whispered Rosalie. "Who's that guy, staring at you?"

"Who?" Sam replies, quickly turning her head toward where the two guys were sitting. "Oh my God! That's Freddie!"

"Wait… who's Freddie?"

Ignoring the questions from her friend Sam slides out of her seat, stands up and walks over to where Freddie and another guy, with red spiky hair, are sitting.

"Freddie! It _is_ you!" Sam cries out and hugs the boy, quickly.

"Holy crap," gasps the other guy, sitting next to Freddie. "You're so beautiful!"

"Umm, thanks random stranger whom I've never met before now." Sam responds, with a slight smile.

"Sam, this is Eric. Eric, this is Sam." Freddie introduced them quickly. "Long time no see. Sam."

"I think I'll just…" said Eric, and hopped off the chair, leaving them to it.

"So, how are you?" Freddie asked, looking at her slowly.

That's when he reached the realization that his friend was absolutely right. She was both stunning and beautiful. But she'd always been that way. Okay, not exactly true. He hadn't noticed that before they started dating. She'd tortured him right from the beginning.

Because she had a crush on him. Apparently.

"I'm great! What about you?" Sam replied and motions to Eric, who's sitting in the booth where she was before. "Made a new friend, I see."

Freddie chuckles, and nods his head. Sam smiles.

"Well I-"

"Sammy!" A deep voice calls out, behind her.

"Who's that?" Freddie asked, raising both of his eyebrows. "Your 'new friend'?"

"Actually, he's my boyfriend." Sam said, as the guy walked over to her. "Hey, babe. What are you doing here? I thought you had work to do?"

"I do. But I just can't abandon my girlfriend," replies the guy, swinging an arm over Sam's shoulder and turns to face Freddie. "Who's this guy?"

"Just a friend. Chris, I'd like you to meet Freddie. Freddie, this is Christopher Wolffe, my boyfriend."

"Wow," said Freddie, looking slightly deflated. But kept a small smile on his face. "Umm. Nice to meet you."

"Yes. It is, isn't it," replied Chris, and turned to face Sam. "Sammy, I'm actually working late tonight. I won't be home for dinner, okay?"

Sam frowns, and crosses her arms in disappointment. Although she couldn't say she was all that surprised.

"Again Chris! That's the third time this week!"

"I know, honey, and I'm sorry," said the guy, throwing his hands up into the air. "Now, who's my special girl? Come on, show me a smile…"

"No," replied Sam, turning away from him, but couldn't help but show a smile. "I hate you for leaving me."

"Yeah, it sure looks like it." Christopher, pokes her ribs, and grabs her from behind. "Okay. I have to go or I'll be late. Bye Sam."

Without a kiss but just a little farewell wave, he was gone again. Sam turned toward the bar, avoiding all eye-contact with Freddie. Of course, she knew he was about to make a spiteful comment.

But she was surprised. No insult, no teasing, no berating of any kind.

"So. He seems… nice." Freddie comments, off-handedly.

"Oh shut-up Freddie! I know what you're thinking! 'he's a jerk, he's self-centered, he's an idiot, he's..."

"Actually. I'm not thinking that. You are."

Sam faces her friend, and stares at him in disbelief. But then sighs, sadly, knowing that Freddie is right, and asks the bartender for a beer.

"We haven't kissed each other in a long time," she confesses. "Christopher and I, I mean. He's always so… busy."

"Why are you even with him, if he makes you so unhappy?" Freddie blurts out and then looked guilty. "Sorry. None of my business."

"No, it's okay," she sighs softly. "I thought I loved him. And I think a small part of me still does. But sometimes, like now, he makes me so mad! I could just…"

As she growls under her breath, the two of them sip their beers in silence. Freddie turns to face Sam.

"Hey, seeing as he abandoned you, and you're probably not doing anything tonight… would you like to have dinner with me?"

Sam looked at Freddie, and her mouth gaped like a gold-fish. Finally, after gathering her thoughts quickly, she was able to speak.

"Oh Freddie, I-"

"Not a _date _or anything," he added on, quickly. "Just a catch-up. You know."

"I'd love that," she replied, grinning. She grabs a pen and a coaster and scribbles something on it. "That's my address. And cell phone number."

"Great. I'll come by and pick you up at eight thirty. Is that okay?"

"Sure, no prob."

There's a sudden bell sound and Sam checks her phone quickly, only to gasp.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my boss. I have to go. It was great seeing you again though."

Without thinking, the girl leans over and kisses his cheek suddenly. Freddie is taken aback by this gesture and Sam is just as shocked. The awkward ensues, as she leaves the bar, and Eric walks back over to Freddie, grinning from ear to ear.

Sam and Freddie both separately wonder whether it was actually a good idea to have dinner with each other.


	5. Friendly Guidance

_**Author's Note: Wow oh wow oh woww! Thank you for all the support! You guys are the best! **_

_**In this chapter, I decided to do both Sam's point of view and Freddie's point of view. I also realized I hadn't given Rosalie a last name. So, she has one now. Okay, enough of me blabbering on about nothing. **_

_**Sit back, relax and enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>- <em>INFAMOUS -<em>

_Chapter 4: "Friendly" Guidance_

**SAM'S POV:**

Oh no! This can't be good. I have a "not date" with Freddie.

Freddie Benson, my ex-boyfriend, whom I supposedly still had a crush on… Argh!

What the heck? How can I still be in love with Freddie? Well, the answer was so damned obvious, it was staring at me right in the face. I couldn't ignore it either.

Those 'feelings' just don't disappear. Unless the other person had done something really unforgivable. But with me and him, nothing bad happened between us. Our break up was completely intentional. Although I couldn't help but feel a little bit hurt afterwards.

Maybe he felt the exact same way. Even though we were in love, deeply in love, we fought constantly. But I guess that was the reason why we clicked so well.

"Sam! Sam, wait up!"

I heard running footsteps that were getting closer to me. It was my good friend and co-worker, Rosalie Thimble. She looked excited, for some reason. I probably could guess why. She saw Freddie and me earlier.

"Hey Rosalie," I said, smiling. "Mike just texted me, saying he wanted me to meet him at the salon. You wanna come with?"

"Sure! Oh, by the way… what's up with you and the cute looking guy you were talking to, at the bar?"

"He's just a friend," I replied quickly.

The woman walking with me, gasped and quickened her pace, to keep up with me.

"_Just_ a friend, eh? Then why did he kiss you? And _why_ are you blushing?"

"Shut up," I said, jokingly but placing a hand on my now warmed face. Ugh, I _was_ blushing. "Look, we used to date, alright. He asked me out to dinner just to catch up, because we haven't seen each other in five years."

"Sounds to me, like you still _like_ him."

"What? No! That's not-"

But I couldn't finish what I was about to say, because we both reached the salon.

As we stepped inside, we saw none other than our director, Mike Goldsteam, with flat hair. And it was… orange. Not _just _vaguely orange, but highly fluorescently bright orange. I will say it now, orange flat hair, was just not a good look for him at all. Actually, it's not a good look for _anyone_.

"Now girls," he said, flapping his hands in the direction of where we were standing. "I need your most honest opinion. What do you think of my hair?"

"Well it's," begins Rosalie. "It's uhh…"

"It's not you at all, Mike. Spiked up and colored pink, now that was a good look." I interrupted her.

"Yeah. I agree. Orange and flat is not your style."

"Oh good," replied Mike. "I'm so glad you girls don't like this. I don't either. Mario! Come and fix…. This monstrosity! You can go now, ladies."

I sigh and smile slightly. But it immediately slips off my face.

Rosalie is shooting me a look that plainly says "I'm following you home so we can discuss this further and there's nothing you can do about it". I walked out of the salon and made my way to my apartment building. It wasn't far away at all. One of the reasons why I bought it in the first place. It was so close to the studio, where I work. I always manage to be late though. Don't know how.

If you ask me, this whole 'dinner' idea, was starting to sound more like a mission of trouble than a friendly little outing. Just by glancing at her briefly, I could tell that Rosalie had some kind of plan up her sleeve.

I was worried. I was very, _very _worried.

* * *

><p><strong>FREDDIE'S POV:<strong>

We were still sitting in 'Schooshy's' discussing my afternoon, and fleeting meeting of Sam Puckett. I had never in a million years expected this to happen. Eric was beside himself with enthusiasm.

"Let me get this straight," confirmed Eric. "You and this… Sam… are ex-boyfriend and girlfriend… but you still asked her out to dinner? That's awesome!"

"It's not a date. Just a catch-up," I replied, quickly. Probably convincing myself, more than I was Eric.

"Oh a _catch-up_. Right. Gotchya!"

He winked, suggestively. I then caught onto what he was thinking and immediately tried to change his mind.

"W-what? No! It's not like that!" I stutter out, quickly.

"Dude, chillax. I know it's _exactly_ like that. We're guys. We all have 'specific' needs."

"I can't believe that I'm actually sitting here and listening to this."

"Believe it, bro," replied Eric, smirking. Then he faces me, a look of surprise crossing his features. "Wait. Are you saying you're still a-"

"No!" I retort.

Right, I lied. But come on! This guy was prying into my private life, I had to get him off my back somehow. He wasn't buying into it at all. Great. Fantastic. Note the sarcasm when I say these words.

"Okay, okay. No need to be all defensive about it. Just a question. Nothing wrong, if you still are."

"Are what?"

I knew what he was referring to, and I knew what he was going to say next. Call it "manly instincts" or whatever.

"A virgin."

Even though I predicted what he said, before he said it, I still do a spit take of my beer, and it ends up spraying all over the counter, in front of me. I stare at him incredulously and in shock.

Honestly, what did I do wrong, to end up talking to some dude I hardly even knew (I didn't even know his _last name_ for God sakes!) Here we were talking about… well… that 'stuff'? Someone, kill me now. So I don't have to die of embarrassment.

As he winks again, knowingly, I look away and clasp my hands together, nervously. What is wrong with this guy? A nervous twitch or something? Yeah, that's what it is. That's why he keeps winking like an idiot.

Whatever. I know what I'm doing, even if no one else believes me. It's just a friendly little dinner, between old friends. The end. That's it. No more. Case closed. Finito.

To tell you the truth though, I'm not sure if _I _even believe myself.

"Bro. It's fine. Anyway, maybe you'll get lucky tonight," suggested Eric, poking me. What is up with this dude?

"No I won't," I said, pushing his hands away. "I won't."

And took a large gulp of my drink in the silence. He stared at me, and I knew what question would be coming next.

"Why not? You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Sam-"

"Because she has a boyfriend," I replied quickly.

"Oh. Well that's only a minor set-back. Besides, I can tell she's still totally in love with you."

"How do _you_ know?"

"I was watching you two. When she was talking to you before, her whole face lit-up. Seriously. I kid you not."

Could it be true? Was Sam still in love with me? I know I was still very much in love with her. I don't say anything more though. The answer, is pretty clear. Eric nods his head in complete understanding, like he can hear what I'm thinking. Ugh! What am I saying? Sam doesn't love me. Does she?

This is what my life has been reduced to. Taking 'friendly' advice from a guy I had only known for not even a full day, with red spiky hair and his brother's jacket, which he presumably "took without asking". Aka, _stole. _

Be afraid, Freddie. I told myself. Be very, _very_ afraid.


	6. A New Best Friend

_**Author's Note: Thank you a million and one times plus one for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. I love you all, darlings! Mwah, mwah.**_

_**This chapter focuses on Sam and Rosalie. They talk about… well… I won't spoil it for you. **__**Read, enjoy. Review. Yadda yadda yadda. You know the drill peoples.**_

* * *

><p>- <em>INFAMOUS -<em>

_Chapter 5: A New Best Friend_

**SAM'S POV:**

It wasn't a date. It wasn't a date. It. Was NOT. A date.

No matter how many times I said this over and over again in my mind, the more it sounded like it actually _was_ a date. Kind of like I was in denial. What was there to deny?

Nothing.

Exactly.

I was sitting on the couch, drinking coffee with Rosalie. The woman was _relentless_. The girl would not give up. She somehow reminded me of my old best friend, Carly Shay. Of course, Carly wasn't nearly as bossy and maybe Rosalie was a little bit prettier than her. Just a bit.

"Will Christopher mind, that his girl is hanging out with another guy?" Rosalie questions, sipping her cup of coffee, slowly.

"I don't think so," I replied, slowly shaking my head. "He's too busy to even care about me. Besides, he met Freddie at Schooshy's this afternoon."

"Yeah, I saw that. It was kind of an awkward moment for you, wasn't it."

"Awkward doesn't even _begin_ to explain how I was feeling!"

"Aww Sam. You know, I think it's really good that you're going on a date with your ex. I mean, sure, it sounds a little unorthodox but-"

"Rosalie! It's not a date! Just… you know… two friends… having dinner, catching up with each other."

"Unresolved issues resolved," commented the other woman, smirking slightly. "Come on, girl. Admit it. You have feelings for this guy. Freddie, I mean."

"Umm… Hellooo? You seem to be forgetting that I have a boyfriend. I'm not exactly gonna just dump him because the love of my life has found me once again."

"Awww! Love of your life? Sam, that's huge!"

"Yeah. I know," I said, unable to contain a small grin. "It's been that way since sixth grade."

"So… let me see if I understand all of this. Here you are, having a boyfriend, who couldn't care less about you, but suddenly this 'Freddie' guy shows up, whom you have been _in love with _for roughly, what? Ten years? And yet, you say you don't want to leave Christopher?"

"I say, that you understand my predicament completely. And tonight is still not a date!"

With those definite words of finality, I stand up, walk into the kitchen, and place my cup into the empty sink, running some cold water into it and rinsing it out. Something about the coffee ring stain, at the bottom of the cup. It drives me absolutely crazy.

"But… it just doesn't add up." Rosalie said, while following me to the kitchen and also washing out her empty cup.

"What doesn't?" I ask, confused for the moment.

"You and Freddie. Why did you break up, in the first place?"

"We knew we'd be separated. For a long time. And we were. Five years is a heck of a long time! So, we both agreed to end our relationship after Senior Year."

"Girl," replied Rosalie, placing a hand on her hip and frowning. "Mutual and break up, do not belong in the same sentence, let alone right next door to each other. Break ups are tough, heart-wrenching, gut-twisting, and overall horrible experiences."

"What are you saying, Rosalie?"

"Sam… You two never broke up."

It was true and I knew it. Deep down, in my own heart, I had never left Freddie. And Freddie had never left me either. We were still very much together. But, separated. Now I had a boyfriend which complicated the matter even further.

It was all too confusing.

"This is totally a date!" Rosalie said, smirking. "And you know it!"

"Arrrgghh!" I groan and throw my hands up, in frustration. "It is NOT!"

I leave the kitchen to find something suitable in my closet. I don't know why, I'm hopeless when it comes to choosing what to wear. Especially for a _date_. Carly always helped me out, in that department. A good thing too.

Rosalie eventually finds me in my bedroom, just staring blankly at all the assorted garments in my closet. She shoves me aside gently and starts going through it all, throwing possible 'choices' on the bed. That's exactly what Carly used to do.

"You," said Rosalie, turning around and dramatically pointing to her friend. "Have to be… absolutely stunning! Not that you don't already look amazing."

"I'm going to take a shower," I reply and slowly make my way to the bathroom. "I trust you not to make me look like a hooker."

"Oh Sam," she laughs, and continues rummaging through my assorted dresses and such.

Although my idea of 'the perfect outfit' was completely different to Rosalie's idea, it was nice to have a sort of 'best friend' to help me out, on that side of things.

"Don't worry Sam. The fate of tonight's date… rests in the palm of my hands."

"That's what I'm afraid of!" I said. It was my turn to laugh.

"Oh, just go have your shower," teased Rosalie. "Before Freddie gets here. You don't have much longer, you know."

"Fine, Miss Tick-Tock. I'll be _punctual_."

I closed the bathroom door behind me. Yes, it was true. Punctual wasn't exactly in my usual vocabulary, or behavior, for that matter. But I had to be ready before Freddie arrived. I didn't want to keep him waiting.

Tonight was already awkward enough as it was without adding delays.

After a not so long and relaxing shower, I noticed that Rosalie left a completed outfit for me on the bed, packed up the left over clothes and wrote a quick little note just to wish me 'good luck' for tonight, and that she would 'see me tomorrow at work' bright and early. Early yes. Bright? Ehh, not so much.

I was certainly lucky to have such an awesome friend. An awesome _best_ friend.


	7. Kind of Weird

_**Author's Note: You people crack me up with your funny reviews! Awesome. Thank you very VERY much. **_

_**Here's another chapter… and… I'm sorry that I'm so evil. As I said before, I looove suspense. Hee hee hee! But you do have to read this one, as it's important to the story.**_

* * *

><p>'<em>INFAMOUS'<em>

_Chapter 6: Kind of Weird_

**FREDDIE'S POV:**

Tell me why I asked Sam to dinner again.

I've kind of gone a little foggy on the details. I know someone who is a heck of a lot more excited than I am about this date. Eric... what's his last name?

No! It's not a date! Just a catch up between good friends. Argh! This is so confusing.

"Would you relax?" Eric comments, for the fifth time.

Easy for _him_ to say that. _He _doesn't have to take his ex-girlfriend out to a "casual" dinner.

"Relax? How can I possibly _relax_? I can't relax." I replied, wringing my hands together, nervously.

This was even worse than Sam and my very first date. Ha! You could say I was a _teensy _bit anxious right now.

"It's Sam. You know this girl. You've known her for… a long time." The other guy said, calmly. Why does he have to be so _darn _CALM?

"Yeah. That's exactly the point. I know her expectations. " I replied, hastily.

Eric looks at me, strangely, and I shake my head and groan into my two hands.

"What point? And what expectations?" He asked, quickly.

"I've known Sam for ten years. I've been in love with her for… well… several of those years. But that's what makes the whole situation complicated. Also… she used to hold very high expectations of things."

"Love is complicated," said Eric, nodding his head and had a faraway look in his eye. What was he? Some kind of 'love' guru? Then he proceeded to speak. "But tonight is going to be epic. I can just see it now…"

As the guy with the red spiky hair blabbed on and on about 'romantic candle-lit dinners' and 'walks through the moonlight' and… God knows what else. I wasn't paying attention. I thought about Sam, and how she unexpectedly kissed me. On the cheek, but it was still for all intents and purposes… a kiss.

Afterwards, we both were probably as shocked as each other.

What would happen tonight? I dreaded to think about it. Yet, I had to know what was coming. There was no way of telling though.

One day, I'm going to build a time machine, so whenever circumstances similar to this one come up again, I can move straight to the future, and see what's coming. Yeah, a time machine…

"…you know?" Eric finally stops speaking and looks at me expectantly.

"Sure," I replied, shrugging. Hold on a sec.

If Sam kissed me... and she has a boyfriend... Man, I am over thinking this _wayy_ too much. I do need to calm down.

"So, you'll do it! Great!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Do what?"

"A double date. You and Sam, Me and Angie…"

"Isn't her name, Angela?"

"Whatever! You in?"

"Eric, I can't date Sam. She has a boyfriend. Didn't I already-"

"Excellent! See you tomorrow dude."

"Wait, I didn't say-"

"Oh, and bring that important paperwork, will ya? So we can sign you in at the film school. Later bro."

With that, he left my apartment and I was left alone. To think about what I had just said. And I have to say I'm ninety nine point nine percent sure that I rejected the whole "double date" thing, even though Eric acted like I had in fact said 'yes' instead.

Okay. Okay. Be cool Freddie.

It's not like he was being serious. Besides, Angela seemed to not really be into Eric, or at least as much as he was into her. Maybe it was a unrequited crush. Ooh. Those really burn a hole through your heart.

I should know. I mean, my crush on Carly was totally unrequited. She never felt the way I did toward her.

As I got older though, those feelings faded, I found out Sam was in love with me, and the tables turned. I kept her in the dark for a whole month after she revealed her feelings. Mainly so I could sort out my feelings toward her.

Eventually, I plucked up the courage to ask Sam out. We ended up going on one date, which turned into another date… which finally turned into us becoming a couple. A fighting couple, but a couple nonetheless.

The one thing that I found interesting, is that before our break-up, we never had that "fight" that most exes have before they become exes. You know what I mean. they yell and scream until they're blue in the face. This didn't happen between Sam and I. you could almost say, that we didn't exactly 'break-up' at all.

Mutual and break-up don't really belong next to each other, or in the same sentence, for that matter.

But that's what it was. We both decided, it would be best to just not date anymore. Sure I was heart-broken to let her go, and I'm pretty sure she felt the same way too. But Sam had never really been a girl to 'show' what she was feeling inside. You had to pry it out of her with a wrench, or try to guess.

I glanced at the clock, and saw that it was eight o'clock. Chiz! I had to leave, or I'd be late! I took out the paper coaster that had her address and phone number on it, complete with a little smiley face. I smiled when I looked at it, reminding me of the good old days. When everything wasn't as complicated as it now was.

What was I worried about though? This wasn't a date. It was a dinner. A casual dinner with one beautiful, stunning, amazing girl, who just would not disappear out of my mind. No, not a date at all.

This wouldn't be difficult. No way. And I really have to lay off the sarcasm.


	8. Just Catching Up

_**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, story/author alerts and favorites! Much appreciated. You are ALL awesome! **_

_**This chapter contains a little more Seddie element. I think you'll find it quite… erm… yeah…let me know how it is. By the way- you get introduced by another important character AND an important place. Thanks for reading this. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>- INFAMOUS -<em>

_Chapter 7: Just Catching Up_

Sam was just about ready. All she needed was a little color on her cheeks, so she didn't look so nervous and pale faced and she would be done. After doing so, the girl glanced at her clock, noticing she had ten minutes left to herself. To breathe. And to somehow try to relax herself.

This proved easier said than done.

As she sat down on the couch slowly, she laid her head back and rested her feet on the coffee table in front of her. He would be here any minute. Staring at the roof, she remembered how anxious he was on their first date together.

Cute and clumsy, would be the way she described Freddie, back then. Somehow, this made him more attractive and appealing to Sam.

Just the way he attempted to ask her best friend to be his girlfriend, just the way he was rejected every single time, just the way he finally asked Sam to go on a date with him, just the way she couldn't help but feel like sunshine every time they kissed each other, like the world would end. In a good way,

There was a knock on her apartment door, startling her thoughts.

The woman got up, and walked over to it and opened the door. It was Freddie, of course. Her heart sighed when she saw that he was as nervous, if not more, than she was feeling at the moment. The car keys jingled in his hand, and Sam grinned.

"Ready to go?" Freddie questioned, avoiding her eye-contact.

"Sure. Let me grab my purse." Sam replied, walking back inside for a second. "You can come in, if you like."

"Thanks. You look… amazing. By the way."

"Thanks."

As Freddie wandered in, he could tell Sam was rich, and successful or at least had a friend with the same qualities. Unlike him, she had done quite well in five years. He then noticed a picture on the kitchen counter.

It was them. Both on either side of Carly, grinning like morons. It had been taken after their very last web show. It was sad that they had to end it. In a way, Freddie missed the hype of iCarly. All the silly pranks, jokes and goings on.

"You have a fancy apartment," he comments. "It's very nice."

"It is, isn't it," teased Sam and Freddie laughed. "Okay. I'm starving. You better be taking me somewhere with good food, Benson!

The man smiled at her. Looks like a small spark of the old Sam had returned for a little moment. It brought back fond memories to the both of them. Freddie ushered her out the door and Sam locked it behind her.

When they reached the parking lot, outside, tt was Sam's turn to be impressed.

"Whoa! This is a fancy car!"

"Yeah, mom bought it for me. A little 'going to college' present." Freddie replied, immediately opening the front door for Sam.

"Wow," gasped the woman, in complete awestruck wonder. "_Thank you_ Mrs Benson!"

Freddie smirked and closed her door, walked around to the other side and hopped into the driver's seat. He glanced at Sam, who was too busy admiring the inside of the car to notice. The car started up as soon as he put the key into the ignition, and the engine roared loudly. Sam grinned from ear to ear.

"Let's go get some dinner!" Freddie announced, and Sam whoop whooped in approval.

As they left the parking lot, Sam couldn't help but look over at Freddie. She smiled, and didn't take her eyes off of him. The way his mouth was a thin line of concentration, and his eyes focused completely on the road and the other cars in front and either side of them.

He always was so responsible and mature, she recalled fondly.

"You okay?" Freddie asks, startling her from her reverie of thought.

"I'm fine. You?" Sam replied, looking out the front window.

"Fine." He says, gripping the steering wheel firmly and smiles at her.

When she looks over at him, he quickly looks away.

It continues this way, and vice versa until they arrive at a plain looking restaurant. But it's one they both know quite well. 'Bob's Diner' didn't look like much on the outside. The name doesn't give anything away about the service and quality of food that is displayed.

As soon as you walk in, the floors are made of marble, the view on one side is the ocean and there are expensive looking ornaments hung from the ceiling.

"Oh my gosh, I remember this place." Sam said, her eyes widening.

"Somehow, I knew you would," said Freddie, smirking.

"Sam? Freddie?" Questions a loud booming female voice.

"Marianne?" Sam replies, hugging the busty old woman. Freddie does the same. "It's so good to see you!"

"Oh goodness, it's been… well… _years_!"

To understand why Freddie and Sam are both so familiar with the restaurant and this particular old lady, Marianna Cooper, we have to travel back in time, about several years ago.

Carly, Sam and Freddie all traveled to Los Angeles to meet some friends. While Carly was busy sorting out why Tori was stealing her boyfriend, Sam and Freddie had nothing to do… Sam was very hungry, and Freddie was scared she'd take a bite out of his arm, if he didn't find somewhere for them to eat dinner.

This was before the two of them began dating though. In fact, it was a couple of weeks after this, Sam kissed Freddie and the whole 'dating' saga began. But I'll explain all that later.

Both of them were walking near their hotel, where they were staying, searching for an appropriate place. As luck would have it, they stumbled upon 'Bob's Diner'. It had no fancy sign, some planks of wood looked termite infested and somewhat burnt. A real sight for sore eyes.

At first, Sam and Freddie screwed their noses up and wanted to keep walking. But suddenly, Sam stopped mid-walk and sniffed the air. Her eyes lit-up, and she pulled Freddie toward the door.

That's when they realized. _This_ was definitely a special place.

It still was a special place. They both walked in, slowly.

"How are you both?" Marianne asked, standing back and admiring the couple.

"Great," said Freddie, grinning. "We're actually here for dinner."

"A _catch-up_ dinner," added Sam, quickly.

"Oh, well," said Marianne, clapping her hands loudly. "Alfonso, show these lovely people our best table."

"That's not really necessary-"

"Dear Sam, it is! Follow Alfonso, he'll show you to the table. I see you two later."

Both Freddie and Sam exchanged a glance and then proceeded to follow the young waiter, who had picked a table with candle, a rose and a purple table cloth. It was right next to a large window, and had a panoramic view of the sun setting across the ocean.

"This is nice," said Freddie.

After he waved Alfonso, Freddie pulled out Sam's chair so she could sit down. And then sat down, opposite her. She smiled at him. He looked at her and smiled back. Something about this brought back certain memories. Except it was a little different.

That's right, the last time they both came here, he was under the impression that she hated his guts. When in actual fact, she was totally head over heels in love with him, but didn't know what or how to say it, so she masked it with 'hate' and 'hurt'. the only way she knew how back then.

Now, though, looking at him smiling at her, Sam knew what she had to do.

"Thank you Freddie," she said, clasping her hands together and placing them in front of her on the table.

"For what?"

"You know… inviting me out to dinner… truth is, Christopher hasn't taken me out anywhere."

"What's the story with you two, anyway? How did you guys meet?"

"Well, he actually was working at the studio I work at, and we had this… instant connection… you know?"

Freddie nodded his head. He knew _exactly_ what she meant. When they first met, or when Carly had introduced them to each other, there was some kind of _instant connection_ too. Pity they didn't see that "connection" until high school.

"Enough about me. What about you? Did you find what you were looking for at college?" Sam questions.

"Not really. No. I actually left college. But I've found a really good film school, that Eric showed me. I met Eric on the bus today. Poor guy didn't have a bus ticket, so I bought him one."

"Aww… Love at first sight," joked the blonde and Freddie chuckled.

"Yeah. I don't think that will work out somehow. He's in love with a girl who works behind the desk at the film school. Angela."

"Aww."

"But she doesn't like him the way he likes her."

"Unrequited love, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Ooh, that's tough."

"And he's completely oblivious to it. It's sad really."

Freddie and Sam both knew what unrequited love really felt like.

Sure you heard that Freddie had a crush on Carly, who repeatedly turned him down because she just didn't feel the same way, and she'd never feel the same way. On the flip side, Sam was hiding how much she was in love with Freddie and because of that she felt that her love was unrequited also.

Confused yet?

Long story short. Unrequited love… hurts._ A lot_.


	9. Surprise

_**Author's Note: Thank you everyone! Once again, you are all… wait for it… legendary! **_

_**This is the much anticipated chapter. I believe you all will find it…. Hmm… Actually, I'll let you people decide on that one.**_

* * *

><p><em>- INFAMOUS -<em>

_Chapter 8: Surprises _

After dinner, they said a 'good bye' to Marianne, who smiled knowingly at the both of them, and Freddie lead Sam to the car. Another surprise was in store for her. And of course, he wouldn't tell her what it was.

"Come on, please?" Sam begged, pouting.

"No, I'm not telling you," insisted Freddie. "Now, close your eyes, and keep them closed until I say you can open them again."

The car made its way slowly up the slightly steep hill. When it got to the top, Freddie parked in the car park, turned off the engine and walked around to Sam's door. Once he had opened it, he helped her out.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Trust me, you'll love it."

"Just tell me!"

"Shh. Keep those eyes shut!" Freddie replied, leading her up to a lookout area. "Okay. Now… open them!"

Sam gasped in wonder. It was a look out that overlooked the entire city of Los Angeles. The lights brightened up the night sky. The stars were barely visible though. Freddie smirked in triumph.

They sit themselves on the bonnet of the car.

"Score one for the Fred-man, eh?" Freddie said, raising his eye brows.

"Freddie, this is… well…" replied Sam, slowly smiling. "I can't say I'm surprised. You always know the special and magical places."

"That's a bit cheesy for you, isn't it, Puckett," he teased poking her ribs.

"Shut up," she joked, laughing. "I've… matured somewhat."

"Oh really? And does Miss Mature still like… fat cakes?"

"Oh my God! You didn't…"

"I did."

A pink cake appears pretty much out of no where, and Freddie waves it in her face. She snatches it and caresses it like you would a puppy or kitten. He laughs out loud.

Instead of eating it, she places it beside her.

"I haven't had a fat cake in ages." Sam said, smiling.

"You gonna eat it?" Freddie asked.

"No. I'll save it for later. When I get hungry, or… something."

As Sam leans back, placing a hand beside her for balance, Freddie's hand places itself on top of hers gently tapping it. She raises her head to glance at him again. Then smiles and gazes out at the magnificent view before them. Her smile fades.

"Why did we break up again?" she whispered, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Because we knew keeping a long-distance relationship would be hard to handle." He replies, softly.

Freddie's eyes move from their connected hands, to staring into her eyes. He recalled she always had the most… mystifying eyes. A grayish blue. He loved looking into those bright eyes. Almost as much as she loved his warm brown eyes.

They were the color of gravy. Gravy was comforting to her. Whenever she felt sad, or alone, she'd have a cup of gravy, and it cheered her right up. But sitting next to Freddie, she didn't need gravy.

"Sam, if there's one thing I regret in my life so far, it'd be that I put a distance between you and me. After moving away and leaving you behind, I knew that breaking up with you was the stupidest thing I've ever done."

"I've missed you Freddie. So, _so _much."

There was a brief moment between them. Sam and Freddie were having a light staring competition. No one was winning but no one was losing either. A silent moment filled with… something they hadn't felt in a long time.

Wanting. And a yearning desire for passion… they leant in, close, closer, closer still… their eyes flickered shut and their lips were a quarter of an inch away from each others. Sam bites down on her bottom lip and pulls away slowly. She clears her throat, and Freddie opens his eyes, to find himself in an awkward place.

"Umm, no. No." Sam said, quickly.

"S-sorry," he apologized. "I got…"

"Swept up in the moment? Yeah. Me too. Maybe you should…"

"Take you home? Yeah. It's getting pretty late."

While Freddie jumps down off the front of the car, Sam sighs disappointedly. Internally, she was kicking herself in the head, jumping up and down and screaming like a madwoman. Externally, she remained cool, calm and collected. A skill she had learnt to do over the five years they had been apart.

"Sam?" Freddie said, appearing before her and looks guilty about something.

"Yes?" Sam replies, looking hopeful.

Before he says anything else or before she can do anything to stop it from happening, he kisses her. Longingly and passionately. He leans into her and she leans into him, grabbing the front of his shirt and dragging him closer to deepen the kiss.

The two of them collapse onto the car, still attached together. Sam's hands cling onto his shoulders, and then slowly make their way up to his face, the finally into his soft hair. Freddie's hands trail down to her waist and then back up to her long curly hair. Brushing it gently away from her face.

They both felt sparks… they both heard bells and whistles… they both saw a Fourth of July firework display and they both were desperately clinging onto one another. For love. For life. They didn't want it to end.

Alas. All good things… well… you probably know the rest.

Out of breath from the spontaneous make-out session, Freddie and Sam sit up and look at each other, shocked and amazed.

"Wow," Sam gasps.

"Yeah." Freddie, agrees. Still stunned.

"I haven't been kissed like that since… well… you and I spent that night together in your room…"

"Wait. Was that the night when my mom was in New York for a nurse benefit?"

"Sure was," smirked the girl.

"Good times," said Freddie, a faraway look in his eyes. "We almost…"

"I know! But we didn't because I wasn't ready. And neither were you."

There was a silence, and their breathing became synchronized and kind of weird. Freddie glanced at Sam as if he was ready to ask her a question, and she looked at him, as if to say "what?".

"You ready now?" He blurted out.

"Freddie!" Sam exclaimed, almost falling off the car, but caught herself before she did.

"Sorry! Sorry. I just-"

"I have a boyfriend."

"I know."

"You can't just-"

"Sam, I'm sorry. It just kind of-"

"Came out? Yeah, I noticed."

"I know! I wasn't… I wasn't thinking… I'm sorry."

That's when the realization kicked in for Sam. Everything went from good to bad in just one split second.

"Oh my God! You kissed me. I kissed back. I kissed you! That wasn't meant to happen!"

Sam was well and truly freaked out. She hopped off of the car and walked toward where the lookout was. It was all falling apart, when it wasn't even together to start with.

"Okay… calm down… it wasn't… I didn't…." stammers Freddie, jogging to catch up with her. Sam turned around to face him suddenly. "Whoa!"

"Calm down? _Calm _DOWN! I knew I shouldn't have done this… I'm… you're…. tonight was a mistake."

"_Mistake_? Are you freaking kidding me?"

Closing her eyes, she sighed. Freddie looked at her, expecting the worst. A punch in the nose? A kick in the groin? Just like old times. It never came. Instead she faced him, with a serious look on her face.

"Take me home, Freddie." Sam said, finally.

"Shouldn't we talk about this?" Freddie questioned her.

"Take me home, _now."_

Obeying the woman's orders, he lead her back towards the stairs. They both got into the car and Freddie drove Sam home again. Unfortunately the car ride back into the city from the look out was awkward and very uncomfortable.

When they arrived in the parking lot, Freddie was about to get out of the car when Sam stopped him.

"What?" He questioned, a little bit on edge now.

"I'm sorry for my little… umm… outburst," replied Sam, looking sheepish. "Tonight was great. Thank you."

"…and I'm sorry for… y'know…" Freddie's voice trails off, but he doesn't need to say any more.

"It's alright."

They both sigh deeply and sit for a moment.

Freddie turns off the ignition and makes his way around to the passenger side door. He opens it, yet again for Sam. This made her smile. No one was as much of a gentleman as Freddie had always been to her.

"Are you coming upstairs?" Sam asked him.

"No. I don't think so," replied Freddie and saw her smile lessen. "In light of… uhh… recent events. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay. Well… good night Sam."

"Good night Freddie."

He extended out his right hand. She slowly shook it. Before pulling her hand away, she noticed a glint of hope in his eyes. Before pulling his hand away, he noticed a glint of sadness in her eyes. Freddie leant closer and kissed her cheek gently. He stood upright, and showed a hint of a smile.

Then got in his car, and drove away leaving Sam, standing alone in the middle of the parking lot, staring after him, holding the side of her face he had just kissed and unable to hide her wide grin.


End file.
